tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Viola Roth
Viola was a scientist in Ensemble Mew Mew, and the mother of Willow. She does not create the Ensemble Mew Project, but actually contributes research on animal DNA in human bodies which is later used by Cadence to create the Ensemble Mews |-|Casual= |-|Lab= History Life Before the Ensemble Mews Viola grew up in a small town and took interest in biology, especially that of animals and humans. Having mostly kept to herself, she didn’t have very many friends, but found solace in her work. She moved around a few times in her life due to her family situation always changing and new opportunities surfacing for her parents, but eventually settled into a bigger town later on and had more opportunities to expand her education. She met Cadence and Celestia in college there, both who were interested in different scientific fields, but both becoming close friends with her despite their vastly different personalities. They at some point also became roommates. Viola and Cadence were the same age, while Celestia was far younger. Over time, the pair started to fall for one another, Viola sharing her passion for her animal and human studies, and Cadence surprising her friend with her interest in genetics. They started dating, though did not get to see each other quite as much because of their studies. Moreover, their vastly different personalities and needs for affection drove a wedge in their relationship over time, with Cadence being more distant and Viola being more emotionally needy. They eventually had a nasty breakup, and after they graduated, she and Cadence went their separate ways. Celestia, however, stayed in contact with Cadence. Taking up a basic job in a lab where she now lived, Viola then met a man who later became close to her and was in the same field. They eventually dated then got married and had Willow, and Viola had to raise her. Unfortunately, her husband ended up leaving her when he obtained an opportunity to move up in his work and Viola thought he wasn’t there enough for their daughter. He refused to stay, and left Viola to deal with Willow alone. So, she tried to juggle basic lab work and motherhood. She struggled trying to maintain her job, and often had to hire babysitters and keep her daughter occupied by getting her a cat, whom she clung to. While she tried to be loving and helpful to Willow, she still tried to work on her main project while also maintaining her lab job, and so she was often bouncing between work and home. It wasn’t until Willow became a teenager that Viola finally saw an opportunity to further her work and find new opportunities. By this time, she’d saved enough money to get out of the town they were in. She got lucky and found a vacant home with an underground laboratory, given that it was in a city that was a hotbed for all sorts of scientific activity. While it was pricey, she managed to make the purchase and move there with Willow and the family cat, Mitzi. In Lune City Viola took a while to get her and Willow settled in Lune City, but she was pleased when she finally got a chance to continue her work. She settled on a quaint San Fransisco-style home that was small but comfortable enough for both of them. She was able to leave Willow to herself so that she could continue working, since her daughter was now at an age where she’d preferred to be left alone anyway and was relatively trustworthy and not much trouble at all. She enrolled her daughter in classes at a nearby highschool but would not see her much otherwise, due to the grueling nature of her work that demanded her attention so much. Time and time again, she deprived herself of sleep to be able to juggle both her job and her personal work, and only a few times would she pass out in the laboratory and make her daughter think she was pulling overtime at her job. Despite the struggle, Viola very much enjoyed Lune City. In times of extreme stress , she would go outside by the hill overlooking the inner city that was by her home. Sometimes she would enjoy a cup of tea there or sit with Mitzi in her lap as she sat on the grass, while Willow was away at school. While in the city, Viola actually met back up with Cadence and Celestia, whom had also moved there a while after graduating because of all the work opportunities. While they worked separately, both Cadence and Celestia kept in close contact with one another and had actually paired up to get a nice apartment together. Celestia had heard of the “house on the hill” being bought by someone at her workplace who had been interested in buying before being outbid, and she’d thought to check it out. When she arrived and found Viola, she grew excited and the two caught up together. She re-introduces her to Cadence after so long of them being apart, and she is surprised to see that she now has a daughter. Though the group finally got to catch up, seeing Viola again brought back a lot of feelings in Cadence, which Viola felt as well. Neither, however, would admit this immediately. Work on Animal DNA Death Civilian Form Personality Preferences Musical Themes and Voice See the series 'song list' for links to and elaboration on theme music. Role in Ensemble Mew Mew Relationships *Willow Roth: *Cadence Harper: *Celestia Sweet: Created by AnnikaDoll Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Project Scientists Category:Humans Category:Incomplete Pages